Camp Rules
"Camp Rules" is the third episode in season 1 of Bunk'd. It aired on August 14, 2015. This episode had 1.8 million viewers. Overview Emma and Zuri won’t stop fighting, so Lou sends them out in a canoe in the middle of the lake to work out their differences. Plot The episode starts out with Emma with her hair wet, knocking on the bathroom door to get Zuri to come out. Zuri then comes out to show Emma her hair but goes back into the bathroom again. Emma then says that she is a CIT now, so she can adapt to anything. She grabs the blow dryer and plugged it into the wall, but the outlet lit on fire. In order to seize the fire, Emma grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and the foam got on Zuri. Zuri then tells Emma that she needs another hour in the bathroom. Gladys then calls in a counselor meeting. She told the kids that they need to start enforcing the rules more. To do so, Gladys posts the original camp rules established by founder Jedediah Swearengen and tells CITs they have to issue a citation each time a camper breaks a rule and issue a punishment for three citations. “Remember, rules are the only thing that holds this place together,” Gladys tells the camp. “That and what state inspectors called a dangerous amount of duct tape,” Lou adds. Ravi ends up abusing his power as he shows up in the next scene back at the Grizzly cabin looking like a meter maid in his security uniform, citation pad in hand and goes right to work literally throwing the citation book at Xander and writing a citation to Jorge for not making his bed. Jorge isn’t the only one who has a run-in with Ravi. As the citations pile up, Jorge and the other rule breakers have to work off their punishment by serving food in the mess hall and campers make Ravi a badge that looks like a target in arts and crafts. When Ravi puts the badge on, he immediately gets pelted with food. Emma and Zuri have a run-in of their own as Emma uses her citation power to order her little sister around. “You know another way to say counselor in training is not a counselor,” Zuri tells Emma, ignoring her request to take down some photos she taped up on the mirror in the cabin. “CIT ya, wouldn’t wanna be ya.” When Emma tears her pictures down, Zuri announces that it’s “on like Blake Shelton!” and starts throwing her clothes around the cabin. Eventually, Lou intervenes and sends them out on a canoe in the lake for what she refers to as her “patented conflict resolution technique” canoe therapy. Emma first questions Lou's therapy, but once she hears that she can also be buried neck deep in a fire-ant hill. Once she hears about this, she is all in. Canoe therapy doesn’t work too well and as nightfall hits, Zuri and Emma, who don’t have paddles, discover that their rope line is no longer attached to the dock. Lou realizes this when she goes to pull them back in and enlists Xander to help her rescue them in a boat kept together by duct tape. Lou and Xander go on an old canoe with gum on the bottom and tries to find Emma and Zuri. Ravi discovers that Jorge has stolen the rules in hopes that the old Ravi would come back, not the power-tripping citation writing one. Ravi steps up and makes things right, just as Emma and Zuri do when they are forced to work together to rescue their rescuers. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen (credit only) Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Memorable Quotes International Premieres * December 16, 2015 (Israel) * January 21, 2016 (Australia) * February 20, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * March 20, 2016 (Italy) * April 1, 2016 (Spain) * April 27, 2016 (Germany) * June 21, 2016 (Hungary) * June 28, 2016 (Poland) Trivia *Nina Lu (Tiffany) does not appear in this episode. *A clip from this episode is shown in the promo. *Gladys says she's been a little lenient when she actually wasn't. *This is a first time a cast member is absent on the show. *Ravi’s nicknames at school include Joan of Narc, Narc Wahlberg, Tattle Royale and the Wicked Snitch of the Upper West Side. He was voted “Guy We Didn’t Know Went To Our School” in eighth grade. *Ravi gives citations to several campers for running with safety scissors. *A reference is made to Jorge drinking a Mac and Cheese Smoothie through a licorice straw. “I was carbo-loading,” he explains. *Zuri has a collection of corks that look like country stars that Emma dumps out in the cabin. *This is the first time a main character is absent as Tiffany did not appear in this episode. Goofs *At multiple times, the water in the background stops moving. Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in August Category:Aired episodes